


Green are the Skies, Purple, the Earth Beneath Our Feet

by theJesster101



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dumbledore Bashing, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-21 16:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theJesster101/pseuds/theJesster101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and his companions head off for a short spin to Lonwar, but the TARDIS has other ideas. They're drawn into a world of magic (not the Doctor kind), where a little Wizarding War is brewing. After meeting the ever stubborn Golden Trio, they leave the safety of retreating into the TARDIS' inner rooms, and are off to Hogwarts!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Life, Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic here, flames are accepted, just not too harsh *cowers behind burning door*.

* * *

 "Oi, Rory, are you coming or not?" a flame-haired girl yelled, clearly quite upset. She stole a glance at the man at the other side of the cavernous room, who was shushing her.

 "Amy, Sexy here," at this he patted the glowing console in front of him, "needs a break, and voices at decibels above 50 will  _not_ help that." Amy growled at him. "I. Don't. Care. If You Want Me To Calm Down. We have been waiting for ages already!" Another woman popped up from behind the Doctor. 

 "Mother, Dad's just trying to prepare for what's outside. It has been a rough tumble-about this trip." Her curly blonde hair bobbed as she spoke, giving her the appearance of a large bobblehead. Amy glared at the Doctor again. 

 "On the topic of the trip, we are NOWHERE NEAR Lonwar, like you promised us! You said we'd get to see fiery oceans and valleys filled with black snow! And that the natives had teal skin and furry feelers!" Now she was steaming. "And when I looked outside, you know what I saw?" she shrieked at the Doctor. 

 "N-no." he stuttered. 

 "Earth. Plain old boring Earth!" The women in camo smiled. 

 "It sounds like your getting bored with your home planet now, Mother." Amy looked embarrassed. The Doctor cut in.

 "Anyways, I checked all the energy signals and radiation signals. According to the TARDIS, we're in another dimension. River, get your coat. Amy, feel free to scream for Rory, but like this." He whisper-screamed.

 "Okay," Amy whisper-screamed back. River had already procured a tan coat that looked like it should've belonged to a rich person playing putt-putt in a private golf course. The Doctor looked suprised. 

 "River, you know that's my fifth me coat. You're supposed to wear this with it." With a dramatic flourish, he whipped a stalk of celery out of his pocket. She chuckled.

 "Sweetie, lets just go." His face turned bright red, and Amy could hear his face as it smushed itself into the TARDIS doors.

* * *

 


	2. A Blue Box in a Playground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting her fill of screaming out her anger in the Zero Room, Amy and the rest of the band decide to do the safe thing : stay in the TARDIS.

They made a strange sight to see, a ragtag band of people. The first one had his hand clutched protectively around a tattered strip of cloth around his neck. The next, a woman, shook her coat out and hopped on one booted heel. A couple came after them. One was unhappy about how his ears didn't work anymore, and was carrying the other one over his back.

 The first man said,"Now, Rory, since the TARDIS burned up your's and Amy's room, I reconstructed one. Go check it out. Third corridor, take a left, 4th door on your right. This time, its a king bed for you two. Quite luxurious, it is." He called the last part up a flight of stairs, as the young man had run away already, and in his excitement, dropped his companion with a loud  _thunk!_  

 "Ow. Doctor, what's going on?" Amy questioned, her red scarf falling through the slats of the floor.

 "Pond, we're going to stay in here for a bit. Go up with Rory to your new room. Third corridor, take a left, 4th door on your right. This time, its a king bed for you two," he repeated. The same as before, Amy had taken off before she had even fully comprehended the instructions. He shrugged. "Oh well. Humans. So, well, humany-wumany." River sighed. She didn't think it'd take this long to find out where they were. Apparently, they were in Little Whinging, Surrey, in England. The TARDIS clock showed clearly that it was August 24, 1995.

* * *

 Harry was happy. As for the reason, he wasn't entirely sure yet. Maybe it was because the Dursleys had finally let him off a bit, and permitted him to meet with his friends, or the fact that his friends actually came. At the moment, he was strolling along the park with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. The rest of the Weasley family was in Privet Drive, fixing as many things as they could to make up for their sudden arrival. Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

 "Harry, did you see that box there yesterday? It looks suspicious to me." He was surprised. Fresh marks around it indicated it had arrived recently. Ron voiced his suspicions on it being related to Death Eaters, but the rest of them just rolled their eyes. Hermione tried opening it, but it was locked. 

Then, she got down on her knees, and whispered ' _alohamora_ ' while aiming her wand at the door. Upon seeing her friends' puzzled expressions, she explained.

 "OK, you remember the whole Time-Turner incident back in third year?" she asked. They nodded. "Well, the teachers had a discussion, and said since I was responsible enough, they'd let me practice bits of magic outside of Hogwarts."

Ginny tried to open the door again, but the door seemed to be stuck.

 "Uh, Hermione, this door still won't open." She was flabbergasted. Hermione spoke the spell several times, even shouting it, but nothing helped. Finally, Ron kicked it in frustration.

 "Come on, stupid door. Open up!" As if on purpose, by a hand of fate. The door swung inwards, and a head poked out.

 "Shush!" he said. "Sexy doesn't like being provoked. You don't want to see her angry." As if to prove his point, the police box groaned and rattled dangerously. Ron gulped, his face awash of any color.

 "Sorry," he stammered. "It won't happen again." Hermione could only stand still as the box-sorry, 'Sexy', whistled and popped happily.

 "Mister, is your whatchamacallit a sentient being?" She couldn't help voicing the thought.

He chuckled gently at their expressions. "First off, my name is the Doctor," he held up his hands and said, "Just the Doctor. Secondly, 'whatchamacallit' is a  _very_ offensive term. She is the TARDIS. Lastly, yes, yes she is."

Ron had other ideas. "Are you a wizard like us, and Doctor Who?" Even though Ginny had clamped her hands over his mouth, and Harry & Hermione were making the 'I'll cut your throat out' gesture, the Doctor heard.

 "Ah, wizards! So that's why the energy readings are so familiar. You know, I met a poor bloke once, said his name was Merlin. Chap had ears nearly reaching for the sky." Ron was appalled. 

 "You met  _Merlin_?" His voice was incredulous. "And all you can talk about is his  _ears_?" The Doctor nodded. Ginny and Hermione dragged Ron away, leaving just Harry with the Doctor. Harry was facepalming, the Doctor looking on calmly. 

 "You know, if you want to facepalm, I can supply you with a fake hand." Harry looked up at the weird stranger. 

 "Our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, would like to speak to you. I wonder if you'd come." Emphatically, the Doctor agreed. As a side thought, he added, "I'll leave you the coordinates." After disappearing for a few minutes, the Doctor heard a quiet *pop* and Harry was there, in the park, again. He handed the Doctor a greasy napkin filled with numbers and variables. The Doctor stared at it for a few seconds, then there was an audible 'oh' of realization. Vigorously, he shook Harry's hand. Not long after, Harry was staring at empty space where a bright blue police telephone box had once stood. The grass still held fresh marks of being pressed down.

* * *

 15 min. later. 

 

 "Okay, everyone up and accounted for? The Doctor asked.

Amy groaned, "Unluckily, yes." Rory was standing straight with his hands to his side. Probably a result of his time as an Auton. River, well River, she was sleeping standing up. Rory shook her awake, upon hearing her snore a bit. 

 "Then, as tenth me used to say, Allons-y!" He strode with a purpose to the main console, pushed and pulled a few levers or buttons, and the TARDIS started shaking. The Doctor's teeth were chattering. When it stopped, he stood up again. "Okay, so that's the wards bygone. We should be at The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unfortunate name, though." He turned around to see River giggling at the name with Amy.

 "Go on, sweetie." she said. The Doctor smiled wanly. "However, there is  _one_ complication. We must - ready? Go omm-umm-nomm-omm, and have a calming cup of tea - turn ourselves into twelve-year-olds."

* * *

 30 min. later

 

 "Since we got Pond calmed down, lets start. First River, then Amy, then Rory, and finally me." He extracted a large, silver machine from a cabinet underneath the console. Charging it with unknown substances, the Ponds exchanged uneasy looks, then made a break for it. Too late. The *squee* of a rusty trigger being pulled filled their ears, and one by one, they felt their bodies shrink and change. After about a minute, the squeezing sensations stopped just as suddenly as they had started. They lifted their heads and stared at each other.

 "Blimey, I'm still not ginger, even at 500!" When the other occupants of the TARDIS looked at him strangely, he felt compelled to elaborate. "So in Time Lord years, 500 is barely 15." River shrugged, and went back to picking out a dress and shoes. As they went back to picking out smaller versions of their former outfits, Rory started up a conversation. 

 "So we're fifteen, we're stuck in an alternate dimension, and we're going to a school for witches and wizards." 

 "Yes, yes, and yes, Rory," the Doctor answered in a clipped tone. "Now that we're done, let's go to sleep." 

It was a safe guess to think that none of them got much sleep that night.

 


	3. When There's Magic, What Else Do You Need?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night has been restless, and they are eager to put it behind them. The Doctor introduces himself and his companions as 'late bloomers', and are accepted into Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:  
> J.K. Rowling is distantly related to me, as in everyone's distantly related, but I don't own anything of her's.  
> As for Moffat, only in my wildest dreams do I get to be in Doctor Who.

He looked worried to see them. Almost as if they'd jump on him and beat him up for telling them to come here. The Doctor grinned at the thought. Him, beating  _anyone_ up was almost unimaginable. He'd been told that the faculty knew of his special condition, and were prepared to ad-lib it if necessary. The hat was a singing one, he noted. Also a mind-reading one. 

 "Arcter, Thorne!" was sorted into Slytherin. A table of children dressed in silver and green cheered and enfolded him within them. Then Rodendrus Axel was thrown into Hufflepuff. Then Paige Blue and Parker Blue, twins, were both put into Ravenclaw. When the D's came, Professor McGonagall spoke, "The Doctor, also stylized as Theta Sigma." A murmur of discontent rolled across the Great Hall until Dumbledore roared for order. 

The Doctor bounced onto the stool, waiting for the worn folds to cover his eyes.  _So much damage_ , it said, _but not broken_. One exciting minute passed. Then another. Before anyone knew it, 10 despairing minutes had passed, and the whole Hall was waiting for the Hat to give forth judgment. A teacher snapped a stopwatch and discreetly passed a few coins to another teacher. Finally, the Sorting Hat spoke.

 "It has been many years, nay, never, that I've seen one so complicated. He has no house. All are equal within him. Never has this happened before, probably never again. He will be staying in his own dorm, the Lost dorm. If he is truly what I think he is, only he will find it withing the twisting walls of Hogwarts." Then there was silence that lasted until the final Zinther, Madeline in Gryffindor. Amy was in Gryffindor, the ever loyal Rory going there too, enveloped in swathes of red and golden scarves and ties. River got the same place as him, though just barely. The Doctor had a secret feeling that she threatened it with her blaster.

 "And now, let the feast, BEGIN!" Dumbledore bellowed. Pork roast, white rice, stir-fried shrimp and beans, tacos, they were all there. Migrating towards the Doctor and River were alien delicacies, Yudder eggs with Balabian Unther grains to top it off. Also, there was some Joltan Threeron, a modified recipe for chocolate. Gantel ice cream finished with Rallian cherries and Mopwarn milk, strained to the finest degree. As the Doctor and River sat on the unused steps of the Hall, strange looks were cast their way, probably because of the never-before seen food sitting on their laps. This cycle continued all throughout the meal, until the two finally glared right back. Only then did the teachers notice.

After dinner, everyone left except for the teachers. Dumbledore spoke with a frown.

 "Though I don't know what the Sorting Hat means by the Lost dorm, you must find it on your own." Then he left too. River and the Doctor smiled at each other. 

 "Let's go!" the Doctor said excitedly. He dug deep into his pockets for his trusty screwdriver, and off they went

* * *

 2 min. later

 

 "So this is it," River spoke in a reverent tone. "The Lost dorm." A painting of the Doctor most likely his first reincarnation was on the front, along with Susan, his granddaughter. The painting Doctor spoke, and his voice creaked to all surrounding him. 

 "It has been long since I have moved, and only me and one other may enter." He seemed to notice them. "Oh." he said, smoothing back his already slick hair. "What's the password?" The Doctor and River said simultaneously, "*************" (A/N, the Doctor's name) The other Doctor smiled faintly and the passage swung open. What awaited them was a surprise.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dun dun dun!! Cliffie, until a few minutes afterwards.**

 


	4. A House Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor and River get a good look at the inside of the dorm

 "Wow," was all he could say. The cream shag carpet wound its tendrils around his feet, giving the impression of walking on air. An gray-green sofa greeted them, and thankfully it was lit with mellow electric lighting, and not a shadow-making fireplace. A kitchenette was in the corner, stocked with fishfingers and custard.

River had her room, and the Doctor had his. River's was accompanied by an open vanity, an ensuite, and a large wardrobe. Her bed was cedar, with light and clean sheets, with a TARDIS blue blanket on top. The Doctor's was slightly different. While he retained the ensuite, his clothes were stuffed into a small container, which was much like his old Sexy. His bed was all blue, and the floor was a warm green with a white carpet underneath the bed. A pair of inviting slippers were next to his bed. 

Both of them yawning, there wasn't much else to do but sleep.

* * *

 In the morning...

 

 "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" A soft down pillow hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, and she rolled over to face a ready Doctor. "It's already time for breakfast. Humans," he snorted. "So much sleep for them." She hit him back, and ordered him out. With nobody to see her, she put on her day clothes. While black cloaks were regulation, what was under there was ok. River picked out a black top and a pair of skinny jeans, then went to the vanity. What she saw there wasn't very healthy for those of weak constitutions.

 "EEEEEEEEEAAAGGHHHHHH!!" The scream resounded through the castle. While the Doctor, with Time Lord endurance, could stand straight, the rest of the school faired worse. A full 5 minutes later, a consoled River skipped down the steps to the common room, and was met with the sight of him dipping fish fingers into egg custard.

 "River, this is better than regular custard. Come try it." She knocked it out of his hand, and pulled him all the way to the Hall. 

 


	5. Want Not, Waste Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> ELEVEN: WildSun doesn't own me.  
> RORY: Or me.  
> AMY: Or me.  
> RIVER: No spoilers, sweetie.
> 
>  
> 
> HARRY POTTER: My parents died saving me, so I'll go kill myself to fully appreciate it  
> HERMIONE: Let's go to the library. C'mon, Harry and Ron.  
> RON: Did you hear Moaning Myrtle has moved to the Prefects' Bathroom?
> 
> I don't own these lame-os either.

They agreed he should be Theta Sigma for now. It would clear things up. He checked his bags for the schedules McGonagall had passed out, and was shocked to find a two blue-green catlike creatures in his Potions bag. They were Juwars, or Cats Who Walk Amongst Clouds. They had died out on Gallifrey 2000 years ago, as the only people who could sustain them were Time Lords, and they weren't exactly nice. He patted them on the head, and continued walking. His first class was Astronomy, with Madame Sinistra. As they stepped up the tower, he couldn't help reflecting how things had changed since Martha and Donna and Rose. Goodbyes were  _so_ bittersweet.

* * *

 "I told you, it's Srutla Mahro you're looking at, not some random star in Orion's Belt!"

 "And who are you to challenge me?" This exchange had been going on for some time, and the Gryffindors, with which they shared the class with, were quite entertained. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were talking too. 

Ron was spiteful. "That's just a load of waffle Sigma's spouting!" Hermione chastised hime.

 "Ron!" Harry was just floating around through the air, not paying attention to anything.

 Suddenly, Theta's cat-like eyes zoomed in on them, and Hermione found she couldn't breathe. The stare, so intense, was abruptly broken by a cry of indignation from Madame Sinistra.

* * *

 The class laughed as an elderly German woman hobbled over to her desk. She said, "My name is Professer Riwke, and I am teaching Arithmetic." Everything else was indistinguishable as her strong Yiddish accent took over. Sighing she spoke again.

 "קענען אַבי ווער דאָ איבערזעצן פֿאַר מיר?" This time, her voice was clear and bell-like. 3 people raised their hands. Then only two, then finally just Theta. All through the class, Theta translated, all the while signing those hard of hearing. Only once did he make a mistake, and spoke in Old High Gallifreyan. All students present were amazed. That language. So alien, yet familiar. Most would compare it to a bird singing, a soft dancing wind rustling through the trees, and one would even go as far as to say it was like watching the silvery water of the lake ripple and toss itself in the air. He said it was the language his mother and he had made up as a child. After the class, he was pulled aside.

 "How many languages do you speak, if you know Yiddish? It is dying out quickly in this world of English." He merely smiled and put a finger to his lips.

  **\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**No trying to steal anyone else's idea's here. This was in an awesome DW/HP crossover I read, and since I'm too lazy and it's 10:15 PM now, I'll just say that it's not mine, anyone willing to listen.**


	6. Teacher's Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theta's classes throughout the week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. (Don't need to. I love Wizard Bashing. They should make it into a sport.)  
> I don't own Doctor Who either. *breaks down crying*

The Slytherins made a list of all the things Theta did in class.

Monday: Transfiguration. He, instead of transforming the pincushion into a fake wand, turns it into a screwdriver that lights up instead. Says was a 'common mistake'.

Tuesday: Potions. This was the one the Slytherins thought they would win. After all, the teacher was on their side. Wrong. Theta aced the difficult questions, sped through the books, and created potions and elixirs with practiced ease. Snape couldn't take any points away, and finally he felt that the 3 snide comments were done, so he awarded 5 points to Lost House. Theta has a laugh over it with River, who also completes everything nicely.

Wednesday: Charms. Able to create nonverbal charms and hover them into the air. Finds a charm to change his hair and face into a ginger's, tries it out immediately. Result was blue hair and green skin for an hour.

Thursday: Care of Magical Creatures. Phoenixes and Threstrals were there, most people couldn't see them or were afraid. Theta? Neither. Walks straight up to threstrals, feeds them raw meat magically produced from his pockets, and begins cooing to the bird. When questioned on what he was doing, he said, "I speak everything."

Friday: History of Magic. Converses in Latin with Binns for the whole class, then writes down strange characters as fast as possible. Binns looks pleased, awards him an A+.

The list went on and on. Everything someone could do better, the Lost House could beat them, no sweat. Even in the new PE class, River broke out her blaster, and not-so-subtly shot a fake monster.

Before long, the house points were flooding into Lost House. The dusty, unused Diamond Hourglass was shiny with the colors of all houses within it. (A/N the Diamond Hourglass is original, and it contains: rubies, emeralds, sapphires, and whatever Hufflepuff has. Maybe topaz? Also has pearls, both white and black, to symbolize equality) 

At every meal, The Lost House sat on the steps of the Hall and ate their fill, just the Doctor and River.

* * *

 "He is a wonderful student, but a bit messy. Needs to have more discipline of where he keeps his aqua-colored pets..." Professor Flitwick looked up from his report cards.  _Only a few days to Halloween_ , he mused.  _Maybe Charlene_ (A/N, again, OC, his wife)  _has some pumpkin cookies for the class_.

With a flick of his wand, the sheafs of paper flew across the room, landing neatly upon each desk where an owl was waiting. He waddled over and fed each of them a treat, patted them, and tied the silver letters to their legs. Hooting their thanks, they took off, and he shielded his eyes from the moonlight glinting off their wings.

 "Professor?" Flitwick jumped back. The door opened, revealing McGonagall in her robes. "I don't mean to intrude, but you must help the rest of the staff with decorating the school. Tell the choir to come early to the Music Room tomorrow, so we can teach them some proper Halloween songs." Weakly, he nodded, and she backed out again.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, how do you like it? Anyways, I have finally realized that I forgot something. Disclaimer. As many of you may have noticed, I added disclaimers on top of the chapters. I wish I didn't have to, so I could own the AWESOME Doctor Who franchise.**

 


	7. Halloween Trolling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Halloween season is coming up; it's carefully supervised by every teacher. But what happens if a crack had appeared in the girl's bathroom 4 years ago, the same day? And what happens if a troll got sucked into the vortex, to drop out into the school hall?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just me and my family. (I know, bad grammar, but I'm typing to drown out my tears)

 "Troll! Troll! Troll!" The alarm sounded throughout the school as each painting took it upon themselves to spread the word. Pretty soon, an assembly of students with both silk pajamas and robes on sat in the Hall worriedly. Both the Doctor and River were still jauntily talking as if nothing had happened. The Doctor and River, with their Time Lord genes, only needed to sleep a few hours each day, sometimes less.

 "Silence!" Dumbledore roared. Almost immediately, the hall of children quieted. "There has been a troll outbreak today. If I find out that someone has done this as a prank from 4 years ago, their parents  _will_ be sent letters. But if you reveal yourself now, you will be forgiven with a milder punishment." Nobody stepped forwards. The stillness was broken by Professor Trelawney pushing open the doors, running to the Teacher's Table, and giving a warning.

 "The troll is close now. All houses, leave with your prefects, and Head Boy/Girl. I expect you to be quiet." McGonagall gave them all a stern look that promised detention for those who disobeyed her. "As for the Lost House, I wish you luck in finding your common room without running into the troll." They nodded, and she cast one last worrying glance at them before hurrying after her House.

 "Well, it's just us two now, River." He turned to face her. "Time to turn in."

 "Well, there's always the troll..."

 "I love the way you think." They grinned at each other, before taking off, shouting "Last one there's a rotten Dalek!"

 

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I realize that Amy and Rory haven't gotten much coverage, so the next chapter's going to be about them. WildSun signing out.**


	8. Chapter 8

Amy got up. "Augh, where am I?" She looked around at the inside of a velvet four-poster bed. Blearily, she pushed open the curtains, only to find the curious faces of her roommates staring back at her. Then there was a loud scream.

 "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" It sounded like it carried over from the other side of the classroom. Immediately, everyone was flattened to the ground. When the loud noise abruptly came to an end, they all were swaying with dizziness. Lucia - no, Lavender - Brown was the first to collapse. Then, with a domino effect, everyone else copied that motion, except for 3 girls. Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Amy Pond found themselves the last ones standing. Shrugging their shoulders, they went along their daily business.

* * *

The Weasleys approached her.

 "Hello. I'm Fred, and this is-"

 "George. We're the-"

 "Weasley twins. Now, a fine lady-"

 "Like you, wouldn't happen to-" Amy cut them off.

 "Sorry guys, I'm taken." She cast a meaningful look at Rory, who was sitting down at the other end of the table. They didn't care, and seemed to bounce right back up. But now Amy had taken their appearances in. Ginger. Ginger. Ginger. Ginger. She burst out, "You're all ginger?" They smiled.

 "Well,-"

 "Yes."

 "I have a friend who absolutely  _adores_  ginger. He's been trying to become ginger for at least tw- a long time." She caught herself. They looked interested.

 "Then tell him-"

 "We're the Weasley twins of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, and that-"

 "He can visit us anytime." Fred, or was it George? handed her a candy.

 "Tell him that when he eats this-"

 "He'll be ginger for about an hour." She looked excited.

 "The Do- Theta will be  _so_ pumped!" She caught herself again. "Let me show it to him!" Amy ran from the Gryffindor table to meet the Doctor and River at the steps. After telling him everything, he grabbed the piece of magical sugar, and shoved it down his throat. Laughs and cries of astonishment were heard from both the student Hall and the Teacher's Table. The Doctor had turned into storm gray wolf. He barked at her, longing to return to his old form. She glared at the Weasleys, who were both rolling on the floor.

* * *

 "Miss Pond, did you really feel it necessary to send Misters Fred and George Weasley to the hospital wing with their entire face turned black?" Dumbledore looked into her eyes. They didn't reveal anything.

 "Yes." Her reply came short and crisp. He shook his head. 

 "Miss Pond, I have given you a chance to redeem yourself, but evidently, you did not take it. I have no choice but to send letters to your parents. Also, Mr. Rory Williams, he will be given a week of detention for egging you on and somehow producing a sword." Amy started to protest, but he cut her off. "Do not protect him. You will have a month of detention with Professor Snape, and will be on probation for the rest of the year." 

Amy slumped back into her seat. Now Rory would think it was all her fault. What was she supposed to tell him? The truth?  _Oh, I'm a woman and my husband, daughter, and son-in-law who's like at least a thousand years old and we were trying to get to an alien planet in our time-travelling spaceship that's a blue box that's bigger on the inside._ She laughed derisively. Dumbledore looked at her curiously. Unlike most other 5th years, her mind was completely closed off to him.

 "You are dismissed, Miss Pond. Good day." He shooed her out, and sat back in his chair. He tickled Fawkes under his chin. "What am I supposed to do with these people?" He asked absentmindedly.


	9. If Wishes Were Brooms, I Would Ride Them Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory and Amy discover their affinity for broom-riding, and an alien ship arrives discreetly into the Forbidden Forest.

 "So, people, time for your lesson. Take up your brooms!" Madame Hooch barked. "One, two, three, UP!!" The rest of the class repeated her chant, and almost immediately, their well-worn school brooms flew into their waiting hands. Rory was so surprised that he half-fell over. The Slytherin joint of the class nearly laughed, but restrained themselves, afraid of Amy's famed wrath. 

 "OK, Amy, let's get started." He jumped on his ride, and pushed off. Soaring into the sky, he felt exhilarated. Amy was keeping up nicely. With the wind flipping in his face, Rory was the King of the World. Momentarily. He was knocked aside by an  _attention-seeking, filthy_ , Draco Malfoy, looking to impress the 'okay' Gryffindor girl.

 "Well, half-blood? Don't you think  _Slytherin_ is the best?" He slicked back his greasy hair and smirked.

 "It's up to me to decide, Slug." Amy careened into him, accidentally-on-purpose, and laughed with Rory about his new nickname. Down below, Malfoy shook his fist at them. He knew the whole class had heard and seen everything.

 " _My father_ will hear about this!"

 "Oh yeah? Well, tell your  _father_ that he should look up TARDIS Sigma! And keep your slimy mouth shut, or you might just dry up!" Malfoy kept his mouth closed after that. Never mind, nobody need see him gaping like a disgusting  _fish_. His father, Lucius Malfoy, would show them. Tar-whatnot Sigma had better watch out. The Malfoys were coming.


End file.
